LoganRoryTristanTrouble
by prizbokc
Summary: Rory is engaged to Logan, but then she sees Tristan sitting on a bench. They run into each other again and old memories and newfound feelings arise. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my second fanfic. Nobody reviewed my first one about Harry Potter's daughter which greatly saddened me, so I'm writing another one to see of people like it better)

Summary: Rory is engaged to Logan but then she sees Tristan sitting on a bench. They run into each other again and old memories and newfound feelings arise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

"Tristan," Rory breathed as she saw her old high school "friend" sitting on a bench, reading the newspaper.

"Tristan? Isn't that the one boy from Chilton that made your first few weeks there a living hell?" Logan, her fiancée, asked. Rory nodded wordlessly. "Where is he?" Rory pointed to him across the street. At that same moment, Tristan looked up and saw Rory pointing at him.

"We have to go back to Stars Hollow, right now," Rory said. She saw Tristan raise his head and she turned around.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, we have to go home right now," Rory quickly walked to the car and got into the passenger seat. Logan placed their packages in the back seat and got into the driver's seat.

"Does it have to do with seeing that Tristan guy?" Logan asked as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Just drive!" Rory exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm driving, I'm driving. I never knew you could be so hostile, Ace," Logan smiled. Rory ignored him. She remembered the last time she had seen Tristan. It was at their production of Romeo and Juliet. He had called her Mary again. "Ace, are you okay? You don't look so good," Logan's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I just need coffee," Rory said. "Let's go to Luke's,"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Logan said.

"Turn right, not left!" Rory said. She grabbed the steering wheel and quickly veered the vehicle to the right. "You've already been living in Stars Hollow for two months and you still don't know the way to Luke's?"

"Sorry," Logan said as he pulled next to curb. They got out and walked into the diner. Rory immediately spotted her mother and her two year old step brother, Ian, sitting on her lap.

"Mom, hi," Rory said as she sat down next to Lorelai.

"Hey, Rory," Lorelai said. "Hello Logan,"

"Hey Lorelai," Logan replied. Luke came up to the table and poured two more cups of coffee.

"Hello Rory," Luke said. He turned to Logan and nodded his head, "Logan," He had never quite forgiven Logan about stealing the boat with Rory and landing her in jail.

"So, anything interesting happen in Hartford?" Lorelai asked.

"Now that you mention it-,"

"Nothing happened," Rory cut into Logan's words.

"Oh no, something happened. I can tell," Lorelai said. "Was it something dirty?"

"Mom," Rory said.

"It wasn't anything dirty, Lorelai," Logan smiled. "Rory just saw someone there,"

"Really, who?"

"It was nobody, really," Rory shifted in her seat.

"It was Tristan," Logan said.

"Logan!"

"Tristan," Lorelai looked taken aback. "Are you sure it was Tristan? I mean, you haven't seen him since High School so he could look different by now,"

"He looks almost exactly the same, except I think he's a little taller," Rory said.

"Did he see you?" Lorelai asked.

"He saw me, yeah," Rory stared down at her coffee.

"Rory made us leave as soon as he saw us," Logan said.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to him," Rory said. "I mean, he did make my high school career a nightmare,"

"I saw you when he said good-bye to you at the one Romeo and Juliet production thing," Lorelai smiled. "He didn't seem to be making you angry then,"

"Well he was mad at his dad for making him go to military school in North Carolina and I didn't want to make him more angry," Rory said.

"Well, I saw both of you smile at what he said to you before he left," Lorelai said. "You know, you never told me what happened between you two,"

"Because I didn't know that you had seen us," Rory said. "All he did was call me me Mary again,"

"Why did he call you Mary?" Logan asked.

"When I first went to Chilton, Tristan started to call me Mary as in virgin Mary and then he stopped after that. He just called me that again. That's what happened,"

"Then why did you make us leave the second he saw you?" Logan asked.

"Because, I uh..."

"Anybody need a refill?"

"Luke, thank God," Rory smiled.

"I've got to go," Lorelai said. "I've got to get back to the inn. I'll leave Ian here for you to bring home until you close," Luke nodded. Lorelai gave him quick kiss. "I'll see you at home,"

"Yes you will," Luke said.

"We've got to go too," Rory said. "My grandmother is meeting us at our apartment to go over some wedding plans,"

"Great," Logan grumbled.

"Come one. Bye, Luke," Rory said as she pulled Logan out of the diner. When they pulled up to their apartment, they saw that Emily was already there.

"You're late," she said.

Rory looked at her watch. "We're only one minute late, Grandma!" Rory exclaimed.

"That's still late," Emily said. "That doesn't matter though. I want to see your apartment and then we can start,"

Logan and Rory led Emily through the apartment building up to their apartment. They opened the door and let her in. Their apartment was very simple. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a conjoined kitchen and living room. The living room was painted yellow with a light blue couch and there was a T.V. In there too.

"It's plain," Emily said. "But I like it. Now let's get to work," she pulled a big black binder out of her bag. It was filled with decoration tips and other wedding stuff like that. Rory, Logan, and Emily spent the next hour and a half compromising and deciding on all of the decisions they had to make.

"Rory, we can go dress shopping tomorrow," Emily said happily as she put the binder back in her bag.

"Okay, Grandma," Rory said. "But I was thinking about wearing the dress Mom wore when she married Luke,"

"Oh yes, Luke," Emily's smile faded a little. "Well, you can try it on and if it doesn't fit then we'll go shopping,"

"Okay. Bye, Grandma,"

"Good-bye, Emily," Logan said as he shut the door behind her. Rory collapsed on the couch.

"Mom's dress better fit me," Rory sighed. "I definitely do _not_ want to go dress shopping with my grandmother," Logan sat down next to her and kissed her tenderly.

"Just think, in two weeks, we'll be happily married," Logan smiled. Rory smiled too. Just then, they heard a bell ring. "I'll get the mail," Logan got up and walked out of the apartment. He came back five minutes later with his hands full of letters and magazines. "You have a letter from Chilton,"

Rory grabbed it from him and tore it open. "It's going to be a fifth school reunion!" she exclaimed.

"Fifth?" Logan questioned. "I thought that High Schools usually started at ten years,"

"Well, Chilton is different," Rory said. "This must be why Tristan is in town," In all the mania of wedding plans, Rory had totally forgotten about him.

"When is it?" Logan took the invitation. "Next week. Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going," Rory said. "I wouldn't miss it. Why don't you come with me?"

"Nah, I hate parties like that," Logan said.

"It's not a party, it's a reunion," Rory said. "Come with me,"

"Come on, Ace," Logan said. "I don't' want to go. Why don't you just go and I'll be at home waiting for you,"

"Okay," Rory said. She thought about seeing everyone else at Chilton, but she suddenly had the urge to see Tristan. His face burst clearly into her mind. She quickly shook her head to try and get Tristan out of it.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, Logan," Rory smiled at him. "I'm going to go and call my mom at the Dragonfly and ask her about the dress,"

During her walk to the phone, Rory could not shake the thought of Tristan out of her head.

So, what do you think of the first chapter? I'm open to any suggestion, just no flames please. Now you see the little purple button in the corner, press and review. Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It fits perfectly," Lorelai said as she zipped up the back of her old wedding dress that was now on Rory a couple days later. "Wow, I can't believe that you're already getting married. It seems like only yesterday that-,"

"I never thought that you would be the type to talk about the "Yesteryears," Rory turned around to look at her mom.

"Hon, I just want to know. Are you sure that this is what you want to do? Are you sure that you want to marry Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, not this again," Rory sighed. "I've already told you this, like a thousand times. I want to marry Logan. I'm not going to change my mind so please stop asking me this. I thought that you liked him. It's Luke that doesn't want us to marry,"

"What don't I want you to do?" Luke poked his head into Rory's old room which is now Ian's room. "I just got home,"

"It's nothing, Luke," Lorelai shook her head. "Besides, haven't you learned to knock before you enter a lady's bedroom? Haven't you learned that too, Ian?" Ian had just come running into the room.

"It's my room!" he exclaimed as he jumped onto his bed.

"Yes, but we're using it right now," Rory said. "Go with Luke and wait in the kitchen," Ian sighed and followed Luke out of the room. "Thank you so much for letting me use your dress. I never would've survived dress shopping with Grandma,"

"No problem, hon. Hey, why don't you stay for dinner tonight?" Lorelai said. "We could watch a movie, kick Luke and Ian out of the family room so we wouldn't have any interruptions, huh? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Mom, but I can't. I promised Logan that I would eat with him tonight. Besides, Ian is two. You wouldn't be able to keep him out of the living room," Rory smiled.

"I suppose your right," Lorelai sighed. "I guess another time,"

"I've got to change out of this dress now, so good-bye," Lorelai left the room allowing Rory to change. After she said her good-bye's and left the house, she decided to go to Doose's to get a few things. As she was walking down the produce aisle, she knocked into someone. A tall, familiar, handsome someone. "Tristan," she whispered.

"Hey Rory," Tristan said. "It's been a long time. Since I've talked to you, I mean. Because I saw you the other day in Hartford. But you did leave quickly,"

"Well, I had other things to do," Rory said nervously.

"You look good. You've definitely changed a little bit," Tristan said.

"I'm good. And you look good too," Rory said.

"Is this awkward for you?" Tristan asked. He noticed the way she was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Totally," Rory replied.

"Well, are you going to the reunion next week?" Tristan asked. Rory nodded wordlessly. "I'm going too. That's why I'm in town,"

"I kind of figured that out," Rory mumbled.

"I'll see you there then," Tristan smiled at her. Rory felt her knees grow a little weak as she saw his smile.

"Yeah," she said faintly. "I'll see you there," Tristan smiled again and then walked up to the cash register. Rory watched him go. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he had become.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the way to the cucumbers," an old lady said.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," Rory said. She stepped aside and then looked back up at the cash register. Tristan wasn't there anymore. She saw his back disappear out the door. Rory suddenly had an sudden urge to run after him, but she quickly squashed it. _Logan! Remember Logan! He's your fiancée!_ Satisfied that the urge was gone, Rory quickly finished her shopping and drove back to the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about not updating so soon. I'm not used to having a deadline. I know that the chapter is really really short, but I completely forgot what I was going to write and I can't remember it. But I would really like to thank my reviewers: LoVe23, troryforever, Leytonunit, Fallen Heart, tristian'jess'loganluver, and BumpyRider! I didn't know that it felt this good to get reviews. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Not mine, unfortunately. Belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino who left the show, so does it belong to her? Not sure about that. Oh well, as long as I saw Gilmore Girls isn't mine, it's all good.**

**A/N: If my reviewers are still reading this story after the one year hiatus, I would like to apologize for that. I'm not sure what happened, but I think that it was just school or something. Sorry, I can't remember that far back. So I am picking back up on the story. Enjoy!**

------------------------------

Chapter 3

------------------------------

"My dad called this morning," those were the first words out of Logan's mouth the moment Rory walked through the door.

"Really," Rory's face hardened. She busied herself with putting her purse and groceries down and hanging her car keys on the key rack.

"He wants me to fly to Germany tomorrow. To meet some more of his business friends," Logan sighed.

"But why?" Rory turned around to face her husband to be. "Why does he keep sending you away to meet people you've met so many times before!"

"I don't know, Ace," Logan shrugged. "He won't give me a reason except he needs me over there,"

"But we're getting married in two weeks!" Rory exclaimed. "Married! As in you and me, being bonded together during a ceremony. You in a tux, me in a white dress. How do you know if this stupid meeting isn't going to last so long that it overlaps with our wedding?"

"We don't know that,"

"How many times is that man going to do this to you?" Rory groaned. "He sent you to London first and now you are still going strong in that business with Bobby and the guys. Is he going to make you switch businesses and move to Germany for a year? This sucks!"

Logan smiled as he got up and walked over to Rory. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I will be here for our wedding. I promise," He leaned down and kissed her.

"But what if you aren't?" Rory stopped as Logan kissed her again.

"What if you mi-," Logan cut Rory off as he pressed his mouth to hers.

"Shhh, Ace," Logan smiled. "Don't worry about a thing. I will be here, in a tux, for that bonding ceremony or whatever the hell you called it,"

"All right," Rory rolled her eyes before turning away from Logan and fixing herself a cup of coffee. "I need your help with putting the groceries away. That way we can spend some time together before you leave,"

"There is one good thing about me leaving though," Logan started emptying the brown paper bags.

"And what is that?" Rory scoffed.

"I finally have a decent excuse to get out of going to that stupid high school reunion with you next week," Logan ducked as Rory attempted to swat him.

Rory laughed and took a sip of her coffee. Once again, Tristan came into her mind, and he wouldn't go away. She shook her head a couple of times, but his image remained stuck in there.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked. "Or are you shaking your head to make sure your brain is still sloshing around up there?"

"Shut up, Logan," Rory groaned. "I'll be right back,"

Rory put down her coffee and headed towards the bedroom she and Logan shared. The only reason the second bedroom was there was to make Emily Gilmore think that they were sleeping in separate bedrooms. They didn't want another fiasco like what happened before Rory's twenty-first birthday.

Rory locked herself in the bathroom and slid down to sit on the floor. She leaned up against the door and buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Tristan? She had despised that boy with a passion back in high school. Now, she sees him on a bench five years later, and she can't get him out of her head.

"Logan," she told herself firmly. "I am in love with Logan. No one else. Not Tristan, no one. Logan is the one for me and I am marrying him in two weeks. Logan,"

No matter what she said, Rory couldn't get the thoughts and images of Tristan to abate from her mind. "Who am I kidding? I do love Logan, but back in high school, Tristan just made me feel some certain way. What am I going to do?"

"Ace?" Rory quickly jumped up and opened the door as Logan entered their bedroom. "You okay? You've been gone a while now,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go see my mom. That's all," Rory quickly said. She pushed past Logan and grabbed her car keys once again.

------------------------------

"Tristan is in town for the Chilton reunion, Logan is leaving for Germany tomorrow, I am getting married in two weeks, and I can't shake the thought of Tristan out of my head! Mom, what am I going to do?" Rory buried her face in her arms.

She was at the kitchen table at her mom's house. Luke was at work and Ian was with him. Rory was thankful for that. She didn't want Luke to be involved in this.

"Um…well….I'm not sure, hon," Lorelai stared at her daughter's brown hair, the only part of her head that was visible at the moment. "Maybe you should talk to Logan about this. Maybe you should postpone the wedding until everything's clear,"

Rory jerked her head up. "Postpone the wedding! I can't do that! If I postpone the wedding, we could break up!"

"Oh Rory, you don't know that," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"It's what happened to you!" Rory exclaimed before she could think about what she was saying. "First you postponed the wedding until we made up and then Luke postponed it until everything was clear with April! But you broke up before things with April became clear. What if that happens to me? What if Logan and I break up because this thing with Tristan doesn't clear up?"

"Rory," Lorelai said, her voice much less sympathetic. "You don't know that will happen. Postponing the wedding could help you,"

"I don't have a great example to set it against!"

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You don't get to talk to me like that. You don't get to judge me like that. I'm the mom!"

Rory's face paled as the realization of what she just said dawned on her. "Mom, I am so sorry. I….I did not mean to say that,"

"You said that last time, Rory," Lorelai said. "Listen, I don't know what you should do. Since Logan is going to be gone until the wedding, we hope, maybe you should talk to Tristan and figure this out. The reunion is probably the best place to start. Then maybe you won't have to postpone the wedding and run the risk of breaking up with Logan,"

Lorelai got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Me postponing my wedding to Luke might have ended up in us breaking up, but we're married now with a kid. Maybe you should use that as an example,"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as Lorelai made to step out of the room. "Please, don't be mad. I am really sorry. I'm just stressed about this whole thing with Logan and Tristan and I'm letting it get to me. Please,"

Lorelai sighed and smiled. Rory got up and the two embraced each other. "I'm sorry too, kid. Look, just try to talk things out with Tristan. Maybe that's why you can't get him out of your head! Maybe it's because when he left, all these things and feelings between you two had been unsettled and they need to be cleared. Okay?"

---------------------------

_"Hey Tristan," Rory smiled sweetly at him as she entered Chilton. He was standing right there, as if he was waiting for her to come in._

_"It's nice to see you again, Rory," Tristan flashed her a dazzling smile and Rory felt her knees go weak. They started walking together towards the gym where the reunion would be held. "I went back to Stars Hollow again over the weekend. I was hoping to run into you, but I didn't see you. I was a little disappointed,"_

_"Oh," Rory turned her head to hide her blush. "I was in Hartford over the weekend with my grandma and grandpa. We just needed to go over some last minute wedding plans,"_

_"Wedding plans?" Tristan quickly swiveled his head to meet Rory's bright blue eyes._

_"Yeah, I'm getting married," Rory said quickly. "Did I not mention that last time I saw you?" She asked, knowing fully well that she hadn't._

_"No, you didn't," Rory was shocked to see a look of jealousy on Tristan's handsome features._

_"Well, I am," Rory held up her let hand to show off her diamond engagement ring. "We're getting married next week,"_

_"Who's the lucky guy?" Tristan stopped walking. They had arrived at the gym and saw that not many people had showed up yet._

_"His name is Logan Huntsburger. Um, he's the guy I was with the day you saw me last week. You were sitting on a bench?"_

_"Oh him," Tristan nodded his head. "He's a Huntsburger? Isn't his dad, like, some big newspaper guy?"_

_"Yes," Rory's smile faded a bit at the mention of Mitchum. "That's his dad,"_

_"Hey! Tristan!" Rory and Tristan turned to see some of Tristan's old friends, Duncan and Bowman, waving him over._

_"I'll see you later, Rory," Tristan said. "It's just a shame though,"_

_"What is?"_

_"I was too late,"_

_Rory stood there, watching Tristan strut over to the friends that got him sent to North Carolina in the first place._

_What does he mean, he was too late? Rory asked herself. He couldn't he?_

_"Rory!" Rory snapped her head around and saw Louise and Madeline hurrying towards her._

_"Oh, hey!" Rory gave them each a hug._

_The night went on from there. Headmaster Charleston had given them a speech and Brad Langford had come back and sung another song for them. This time, not every one could contain their laughter. Rory saw Tristan snickering a little bit, but once Tristan saw that Rory was looking at him, he stopped quickly. Rory quickly turned her attention back to Brad who was, thankfully, done with his song now. Out o the corner of her eye, Rory could see that Tristan was still looking at her. She quickly moved to the other side o Louise to hopefully block his view._

_"It's too bad Paris couldn't make it," Madeline said. "The night would have been so much more interesting,"_

_"Yeah, where is she anyways?" Louise asked._

_"She's still at that newspaper job in Illinois," Rory answered._

_"And she couldn't get some time off to come to her high school reunion?" Louise pretended to be shocked._

_"It's Paris, Louise," Madeline grinned. "What do you expect?"_

_Rory laughed at that, and she could once again sense Tristan's hazel eyes on her._

_A couple hours later, most people were gone or going home. After saying her good-byes to Headmaster Charleston and all her old friends, Rory grabbed her coat and started down the hallway that would take her to the exit._

_"I noticed that you didn't say good-bye to me," Rory turned around and saw Tristan standing right behind her._

_"Oh, I um…I didn't know you were still here," Rory said lamely._

_"Well, if I had left, I would have made sure to say my farewell to you," Tristan smiled._

_"Well, good-bye Tristan," Rory made to turn but Tristan grabbed her arm._

_"Are you okay, Rory?" Tristan asked, concern etched in his face._

_"I'm fine, I just have to go. Back home, to my fiancee. I need to talk to him about the wedding. Our wedding. Our marriage, to each other," Rory stuttered nervously._

_"All right," Tristan said. "So, do you really love him?"_

_"Of course!" Rory exclaimed, surprised that he would ask such a question._

_"I really was too late," Tristan sighed, but his grip on Rory's arm got a little tighter. "I still wish that we had been nicer to each other back in high school, you know. When I said bye to you at that Romeo and Juliet thing, things between us were civil at the least. I just wish that we could have been like that to each other in every conversation we had,"_

_Rory just stood there, stunned by the words coming out of Tristan's mouth. She had wished the same thing! She looked down and then looked up again, only to see that Tristan's face had moved closer to hers. She leaned in closer to him. Rory could see all his handsome features clearly now: his sparkling hazel eyes, his set jawbone, his soft lips. Their faces where slowly closing the distance between the two. They were getting closer and closer and then…_

Rory quickly sat up in bed, sweating profusely. She could still see Tristan's face clearly.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Rory turned her head and saw Logan looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'll be right back," Rory stepped out of bed and allowed the cool air to wrap around her. It was a relief as she made her way into the living room. It had been to warm under those covers.

Rory stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She sipped it, thinking about the dream she had just had. "More like a nightmare," Rory grumbled to herself. She couldn't believe that she had almost kissed Tristan. She glanced down at her left hand and watched the diamonds in her engagement wing sparkle in the dim light coming from the window.

This is not good. Rory groaned inwardly. Talking to Lorelai had helped, but now Rory didn't want to see Tristan again. She didn't want to feel like she had felt in that dream. She needed to talk to someone else. She needed to talk to Lane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So there's a new chapter! I hope you liked it. So, I'm thinking that this fanfic might not be as long as normal. I'm predicting no more than ten or eleven chapters. Some of the next couple chapters might have a lot of fluff in them, but please just hang in there. I promise it'll get better and interesting soon. Please tell me what you think so far and no flames please. I would appreciate some constructive criticism though. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank LoVe23 for telling me that Tristan's eyes were blue and not brown. Thanks for that and I'll fix that in later chapters. Here's chapter four! Enjoy!

A/N: By the way, since I started this before season six, most things don't connect with it. Some will, now that I've picked it back but most won't. For example, Lane isn't going to have the twins in my story, but she and Zack will be married.

------------------------------

Chapter Four

------------------------------

Rory arrived at Lane and Zack's apartment early the next morning. Logan had left at five a.m. that morning and Rory was already missing him. She saw that as a good sign. That way, there would be no room for Tristan in her heart if it was too busy pining for Logan to come back.

"Hey Rory," Zack greeted her at the door in his usual morning state: messy.

"Hey Zack," Rory replied as she stepped into the room. "Where's Lane?"

"Um, in our room I think," Zack said dully. "You can go on back if you want and have your girl talk about pantyhose or whatever,"

"Yeah, thanks Zack," Rory nodded before walking down the small hallway that lead to Zack and Lane's room. She knocked before entering.

"Hey Lane," Rory said, shutting the door behind her. Lane was lying in bed, a rock magazine on her stomach.

"Rory, hey!" Lane sat up with a big smile on her face. She quickly got out of bed and hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"That's definitely the warm greeting I was expecting," Rory joked.

"Sorry, I was just surprised," Lane explained. "I haven't seen you in a while, that's all. Obviously I was going to see you at the wedding, well before actually since I am the maid of honor and there's the rehearsal dinner and-,"

"Lane,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop,"

"Sorry," Lane grinned. "So, how are you doing? Are you nervous at all about the wedding?"

"Lane, I have a sort of dilemma. I tried talking to mom, but it didn't help." Rory sighed and sat down on the bad. Lane sat down next to her.

"What is it?"

Rory took a deep breath. "I ran into Tristan a couple of days ago. And then again in Doose's."

"Tristan?" Lane exclaimed. "As in Tristan Dugrey from Chilton? Who made your life at Chilton a nightmare?"

"Yes," Rory said a little impatiently. She was getting a little tired of people saying that.

"Wasn't it him you kissed that night at Madeline's party?" Lane asked.

"Yes,"

"Did you guys talk at all?" Lane leaned forward eagerly.

"Yeah, he's back in town for the Chilton high school reunion,"

"Wait, but why would he be invited to the reunion when he left in your junior year?"

"That's a good question," Rory said. "I don't know, but I wish he hadn't shown up."

"Why? When you talked to him, did he start to bring up all those bad memories together or something?"

"No," Rory sighed and stretched out on the bed. "It's not bad feelings that are starting to stir. It's a different kind of feeling,"

"What kind of feeling?" Lane lay down on the bed next to Rory.

"The kind where I have dreams about Tristan, and I kiss him in it," Rory said, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes.

"You had a dream about what?" Lane exclaimed, sitting up again.

"Last night, I had a dream that Tristan and I kissed at the Chilton reunion," Rory repeated.

"Your kidding!" Lane said. "Wait, so do you, what, like him now?"

"I don't know, Lane!" Rory exclaimed. "I just don't know!"

"What about Logan?"

"That's the problem!" Rory said. "Both times after I saw Tristan, I had to keep reminding myself that Logan was…is, is the one that I love! I had to keep telling myself that I love Logan!"

"Do you?" Lane asked timidly.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love Logan?"

"Of course I love Logan!" Rory exploded. "He's been so great to me! He goes so far as to buy me a coffee cart as an apology. And go to my mother to get me back. Of course I love him,"

"To me, it looks like you just answered your own question," Lane said.

"But what about my dream?" Rory asked. "I love Logan, but I can't get Tristan out of my head. I don't know what to do. Logan and I are getting married in two weeks. Two weeks and Logan is gone for at least the first week, maybe longer,"

"Logan's gone?"

"Yeah, his father sent him to Germany this morning and he doesn't know when he's going to be back. He says he's going to be back in time for the wedding,"

"Well, what are you so concerned about?"

"I don't know," Rory said. "I mean, now I don't have Logan to come home to so I can keep my mind off of Tristan,"

"So you're telling me that in order to keep Tristan off your mind, you need Logan there as a distraction. Now it sounds like Logan is there as a default or something,"

Rory thought about this for a minute. "You're right! I'm horrible! How can I think about Tristan when I've got Logan! And why am I thinking about Tristan anyways? I hated him back in high school. I hated him!"

"I saw you when you said goodbye at that Romeo and Juliet thing," Lane smiled. "It didn't look like you hated him. You were smiling and laughing."

"My mom said the same thing," Rory said.

"Didn't you say when you came in here that you had talked to Lorelai about this?" Lane asked.

"Yeah,"

"What did she say?"

"She told me that talking things out with Tristan was probably for the best and maybe that would get him out of my head. She thinks that it's so weird between us because he just left abruptly and it left all these feelings unsettled," Rory recounted.

"What feelings?" Lane questioned.

"I don't know what she means by feelings," Rory suddenly avoided Lane's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Lane suddenly shouted. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You liked him, didn't you? Back in high school, you liked him!" Lane accused. "Even though you were with Dean at the time, you liked him!"

"I did not!" Rory said defensively. Lane looked completely unconvinced. "Well, maybe a tad. Maybe a little. Fine, I did like him. But, but, I loved Dean and now I love Logan,"

"Do you still like Tristan?"

"Maybe," Rory confessed. "I haven't seen him for six years so all those feelings probably disappeared and now that I've seen him again, twice, who knows what's going to happen!"

"Well, you said that back in high school, you liked Tristan but you loved Dean. You stayed with Dean for another year so it should all work out. After all, after this Chilton reunion thing is going to be over after next week and you'll probably never see him again," Lane pointed out.

"True, but I need to figure out what to do in the time being," Rory said as the doorbell rang.

"I don't know what to tell you," Lane shrugged. "I've never been in this position before. With Logan gone, it should be pretty easy for you to talk to Tristan without him finding out."

"But the problem is, I don't want to talk to Tristan, Lane!" Rory shouted. "I don't want to talk to him because I'm afraid of what might happen if we're alone. Remember what happened between me and Jess when I went to Philadelphia for his open house a few years ago? I didn't tell Logan about that because I was shocked with myself for kissing him! Now, I don't know if I would actually kiss Tristan if I was alone with him!" Rory said. The doorbell rang again.

"Zack! Get the door!" Lane called. They heard him grunt and then his feet shuffling across the floor. "Well, then, you could meet in a public place,"

"Jess and I were in a public place," Rory pointed out.

"But you said that no one was around when you and Jess kissed,"

"Well, that is true, but where would we meet?"

"I don't know,"

"Wait, what am I saying?" Rory shouted. "I don't even want to meet with Tristan! I don't want to talk to him, or see him, or hear from him again because I just can't trust myself with him! I just need to keep my cool until the reunion and steer clear of him at the actual reunion, and then, after that, I'll be done with him forever. I hope,"

"Sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but this guy wants to see you Rory. I don't know who the hell he is, but he said he's known you for a while so, he's here," Zack said as he just barged in.

"Well Rory, you certainly do know how to raise your voice,"

"Tristan!" Rory said with disbelief as she stared at the guilty smile plastered on his chiseled, handsome face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank LoVe23, just hidden, Curley-Q, Joise, and princetongirl for their reviews! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for that extremely long delay. I'm just glad it didn't last another year and a half. I hope you like this chapter!

-----------------------------

Chapter 5

-----------------------------

"I must say, Rory, you do have a good set of lungs," Tristan grinned broadly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Well, I saw you walk in here and I wanted to talk to you so I thought that maybe if I came in, we could talk,"

"And you couldn't wait until I had left?"

"I didn't know how long you were going to stay in here," Tristan shrugged. "I couldn't just stand outside this…apartment, all day so I decided to just come in and introduce myself,"

"You're Tristan?" Lane asked. He nodded. She turned to Rory, a surprised look on her face. Rory was too shocked to respond. Lane turned back to Zack. "Zack!" she yelled.

"What?"

"How could you let him in here? And you didn't even knock or anything!" Lane screeched.

"Well, excuse me for thinking that I could go into my own bedroom in my own house without knocking, even though it is mine," Zack threw his arms in the air.

"I have to go," Rory mumbled. She started to move towards the door but then stopped short when she realized that Tristan was blocking her exit.

"No, Rory, you don't have to go," Lane said. "This Tristan guy has to go. The guy who has no right to just walk into my place like this when he's never even met me before!"

"Hey!" Zack said defensively. "It's my place too,"

"Okay, I can see that I'm not welcome here anymore," Tristan started to back away. "I will see you later, Rory,"

"I wouldn't count on it," Rory stated coolly, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, but I will see you at the reunion," Tristan smiled his dazzling smile, and all the anger Rory was feeling towards him flew out of her head and her knees went weak once more. Tristan grin grew wider and he gave Rory a quick wink before exiting the apartment. The sound of the door shutting echoed through out the home. Lane, Zack, and Rory stood in silence for a few moments before Zack spoke up.

"I gotta pee," he said before turning around and going into the bathroom.

"How much do you think he heard?" Rory asked.

"I don't know,"

"Do you think he's waiting outside and then when I leave, he's going to ambush me or something?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, what do you think about what just happened?"

"I don't know,"

"Could you please say something besides, 'I don't know'?" Rory said.

"Well, you could stick around for a while," Lane shrugged her shoulders. "so maybe, if he is waiting, then he'll get tired of standing outside the apartment all day and then he'll leave,"

"Maybe," Rory said. "Okay, that's what I'll do. I'll stay for a couple more hours and then I will go. Okay, so, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Lane mused. "Can I say one thing about Tristan though?" Rory nodded. "He is pretty cute,"

"Not helping," Rory scowled before stalking out of the room.

"Sorry," Lane said, more to herself, before following Rory into the kitchen.

-------------------------------

Rory stayed at Lane's house for a few more hours after that. Zack had left for his copying job at around eight thirty. He didn't seem to care that Rory was there, he just went about his usual morning routine: blindly stumbling from one room to the next, Lane helping him as he got ready for work. Rory just sat on one of the kitchen stools, amusedly watching the show. Once Zack had left, Rory and Lane decided to play with Zack and Brian's video games.

They had eventually gotten the hang of it, but they still didn't know exactly what they were playing for. It was all just good fun.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Rory asked after she had once again gotten decapitated.

"I've got to take the lunch shift at Luke's," Lane looked at her watch. "It's ten o' clock now and the shift starts at eleven,"

"Oh, well in that case, I should probably get going then," Rory made to get up.

"We've still got an hour," Lane stopped her. "Besides, I really wouldn't put it past that Tristan guy to hang outside the front door for three hours."

"I didn't see anyone when Zack left,"

"Well, he could have hid in the bushes," Lane shrugged.

"If Zack saw him, do you think he would tell us?" Rory asked.

"Zack's eyes don't work properly until he's actually at work in the morning. Plus, he doesn't get exactly who Tristan is,"

"If Zack's eyes don't work until he gets to work, then how can he drive?" Rory asked.

"Practice I guess,"

"Is that safe?"

"Probably not," Lane shook her head. "But he comes home alive every day so I'm sure that he's gotten used to it by now,"

Rory sighed as Lane switched the television off. "I want your opinion on something,"

"Does this have to do with a certain tall, blonde haired, blue eyes, extremely handsome boy whom we've avoided talking about all morning?" Lane asked.

"Yes," Rory said. "Do you think I should go to this reunion without Logan?"

"Is there any chance that he's going to be back in town for it?"

"No," Rory sighed. "He said that he knows for sure he won't be in town all of this week but he'll certainly be back for the wedding,"

"Well, Rory, if you have to force yourself to think about Logan when Tristan is around, maybe you should postpone the wedding,"

"That's what Mom said," Rory said. "She thought that I should postpone the wedding until everything gets sorted out,"

"What did you say to that?" Lane asked.

"We got in a fight over it," Rory admitted. "I told her that I can't postpone the wedding because then the wedding might not happen. She said that was crazy and I said that it's not like I had a good example to set my situation up against,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, I know," Rory buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I said that. She looked so hurt! We made up, obviously, but I still think she's a little mad at me. God, why did Tristan have to come to this stupid reunion anyways? He didn't even graduate from Chilton so how come he got invited?" Rory suddenly exploded.

Lane didn't say anything. She didn't know how to respond to this. She didn't know what to do or how to help Rory. She could only imagine how Rory was feeling right now. Of course, she knew that Rory definitely had feelings for Tristan. She had just admitted it a few hours ago! But Lane couldn't help but think that these feelings for Tristan were starting to overshadow Rory's love for Logan.

"Well?" Rory prompted. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say," Lane answered quietly.

"You have got to have some opinion on this matter, Lane! Come on, I need your help!"

"You know, I don't think that you're going to like what I have to say. I'm thinking that you've heard it before so I don't want to risk saying it,"

"You're thinking that I like Tristan more and Logan, aren't you?" Rory asked. She continued without waiting for an answer. "You're thinking that even thought I love Logan- and I do love Logan- that Tristan is coming in between that and screwing it up because I haven't seen him in five years and I've liked him since high school. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but you just said 'and I've liked him since high school.' You said since high school," Lane said.

"So?"

"Earlier, you were implying that you liked him during high school. Not since. Because during means you liked him then and you've forgotten about him. Since means that you've always liked him, you've never forgotten about him, and he's always been in the back of your mind, even though you've been with three other guys since you and Tristan last saw each other,"

"Okay, Lane, I don't need a vocabulary lesson right now. I need help!" Rory said quickly to steer Lane off the path she was headed down because Rory did not want to answer the questions she knew were brewing the back of her best friend's mind. "Please tell me what you were actually thinking,"

"Well," Lane said. "I was thinking, and still am thinking, that you just need to figure it out,"

"That's what my mom said!"

"I told you, you weren't going to like it," Lane said matter-of-factly.

"Is that all you were thinking?" Rory asked. "Nothing else? Just that I need to figure it out? You have no other thoughts on this situation?"

Lane looked closely at her best friend and knew that right now was not the time for her to spill the beans on what thoughts she really had. "Nope," Lane lied. "That's all,"

Rory sunk deeper in the couch cushions and crossed her arms over chest. "This sucks. This really sucks!" she huffed.

------------------------------

Once Rory left, she headed straight home to her apartment. Luckily, no one ambushed her but she kept seeing people on the street that looked like Tristan. Convinced that she was just seeing things, Rory slowly made her way up to her apartment. Once she had gotten inside, she noticed an envelope on the floor. Opening it, she made her way over the couch and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Rory,_

_I must say that what I heard this morning definitely caught my interest. Of course, the way you spoke to me and kicked me out of that, what apparently is an, apartment. You sure can change your attitude about things quickly. People to be more exact. Obviously, I would still like to talk to you. And from what I gather, I have a slight feeling that you want to talk to me too. But, apparently, you can't trust yourself around me. I have to say, I find that to be a little disappointing, Mary. I'm trustworthy, don't you think? I'm sure that when two people meet and at least one of them is trustworthy, then everything should be fine. If you can't trust yourself, then trust me. Besides, I really do want to talk to you and have an actual conversation that doesn't involve being kicked out of an "apartment" or in a grocery store aisle. Please, meet me at that one Weston's place today at 12:00. I really do need to talk to you._

_Love,_

_Tristan._

"_Love_, Tristan!" Rory shouted out in frustration. "Why the hell would he sign off with _Love_, Tristan? And how did he find out where I lived?" She glanced down at her watch. It was eleven o' clock. Rory sighed, unable to figure out what to do. She collapsed onto the couch cushions and covered her face with her hands. "This sucks!" she shouted out for the second time.

-------------------------------

Looking back, Rory couldn't figure out how she managed to get through the next hour before meeting Tristan. She also couldn't figure out how things happened once she met up with Tristan the way they had happened. She hadn't really wanted to go, first because she was furious that Tristan would write such a letter and second because she was afraid of what might happened while they were together. The prospect of meeting in the middle of the day in Stars Hollow upset Rory a bit. She didn't want anyone in town to see her and Tristan together because she knew the news would be all over town within an hour. However, since the meeting was going to be in a public place, Rory knew everything should be all right.

So at ten to noon, Rory left her apartment and set out for Weston's. It was a beautiful day and Rory enjoyed the walk. She passed by the diner and saw Luke yelling something or other at Kirk, which always brought a smile to her face. She passed the market where Taylor was getting into another lettuce debate with Babette. They tend to do that a lot. Rory walked a couple more blocks to Weston's. She saw that Tristan was walking up to the bakery as well and he seemed to have a smug smile on his face. Rory's thoughts were directed back to that distasteful letter he had written to her and suddenly she was fuming. Quickly, she walked forward and stopped Tristan before he entered the bakery.

"Let's get something straight," Rory said. "You don't ever get to sign off on a letter to me, "Love Tristan." Okay? Never!"

"Geez, Mary, back down!" Tristan smiled. "I never knew you to be so hostile,"

"Well I've never been more infuriated in my life!" Rory shouted. She completely unaware of all the passersby (A/N: Like the whole culsdesac thing! Haha!) that were now staring at the two of them. Some of the people in Weston's were also watching the fight.

"Pray tell, what has infuriated you?" Tristan asked mockingly, trying but miserably failing to keep a concerned look on his face.

"This stupid letter that you wrote to me!" Rory waved the letter in front of his face. "I can not believe that you would write something like that! And then sign off how you did. And how did you get my address, anyways?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Tristan grinned.

"Tell me!"

"But that would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it Mary?" he said.

"There is no fun in this to begin with! And my name is Rory!" Rory screamed the last part, almost identical to the way she had back in Mr. Medina's classroom.

"I was having some fun,"

"Well I wasn't! I am engaged, Tristan. Engaged! As in getting married to a man that I really love. And then you walk in, and ruin it all for me!"

"Ruin it all?" Tristan asked, innocence shining in his blue eyes. "How did I ruin it all?"

"Because!" Rory exploded. "Because you just had to come back into my life and-," Rory stopped herself just in time.

"And what?" Tristan was genuinely interested now. "And what, Rory?"

Rory stumbled over the shock that Tristan had used her actual name before standing there, mute.

"Rory?" Tristan asked.

Rory stared at him for a couple of minutes. All the onlookers were holding their breath as well, waiting to hear what she would say. After a few more minutes, Rory broke her gaze.

"Nevermind," she said. "This was a bad idea. I never should have come here to meet you. I'm going to go now and I will see you at the reunion, but after that I won't ever see you again," Rory turned to leave but Tristan caught her arm.

"Why was it a bad idea to come and meet me?"

"You know why," Rory said, determined not to face him or let anything slip.

"Do I really know why? Or are you trying to get me to believe some lie so then I will leave you alone. Because I don't want to stop seeing you after the reunion and I have a feeling that you don't want to stop seeing me,"

At this, Rory did turn around. Quite violently in fact. "How do you know what I'm feeling right now?" she asked hotly. "How do you know that I don't want to stop seeing you after the reunion and I'm trying to make you believe some stupid lie? You know what, Tristan? You don't know. You don't know anything about me, or my life, or how I'm feeling right now. So you need to stop talking, let me go back to my apartment so I can finally never see your face again. Because right now, I have absolutely no intention of going to that reunion, especially if you're going to be there. And you never even graduated from Chilton so how the hell did you get an invite?" Tristan opened his mouth to respond, but Rory cut him off. "I don't want to know. Because I don't want to talk to you right now and I have somewhere to be. Actually, I need to be somewhere else than standing here, in front of you, outside of Weston's bakery talking to you about the stupidest things that I don't even care about. Okay? Good. So, good bye, Tristan,"

"Are you sure about that, Mary?" Tristan asked calmly.

"Yes I'm sure!" Rory screamed. "I don't think that I've ever been more sure about anything in my life! Well, except for the whole-"

Before Rory could finish her sentence, Tristan grabbed her face in his hands, bent his head down, and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I've been under a lot of stress with school work and things like that plus there's been a lot of drama in my lately. And then I just got kind of lazy. I am leaving for vacation in a couple days though so I wont be able to update for at least three weeks so I wanted to get one in before I left so, I hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------

Chapter 6

-----------------------------

"Oh my god, Patty! Patty! Look at that!" Babette tugged on her friends arm. They had been talking in front of Hello magazine when Babette looked over and saw a beautiful blonde boy kissing Rory.

"Oh my god!" Patty exclaimed. "That is not Logan!"

"Who's that boy Rory's kissing?" Babette asked.

"I don't know! Why is Rory kissing another boy?" Patty and Babette looked at each other before hurrying away from the news stand.

------------------------------

The moment Tristan's lips touched hers, Rory went into shock. All thoughts flew right out of her mind. She was completely unaware of all the people watching them on the streets and in Weston's, their mouths opened. She was completely unaware that a of right now, Babette and Miss Patty were spreading the news around town. Most of all, she was completely unaware that the boy whom she was kissing, was not her fiancée. It wasn't until she heard some gasp, "Rory!" somewhere from her right that she came to her senses. She pushed away from Tristan and looked right into his face.

Tristan had a crazy grin on his face and he was smiling down at her. "What's wrong, Mary?"

Rory didn't say anything. She just stepped back, brought her hand back, and slapped him across the face. Tristan looked back at her surprised, that stupid grin sliding off his face. Rory turned around and walked away.

Once she was a couple blocks away, Rory slowed down, leaned against the nearest building which happened to be the post office, she started to have trouble breathing. Breaths were coming in short gasps, her lungs not filling up all the way.

"Rory?" Rory turned her head and saw Luke standing next to her, a mingled expression of confusion and worry in his face. "What just happened?"

"I-I don't know," Rory whispered, her lungs still not filling up all the way.

"That wasn't Logan,"

"I know," Rory whispered.

They stood in silence for a couple more minutes. "Who was that?" Luke asked timidly.

"Tristan," Rory breathed.

"Who's Tristan?"

Rory suddenly started shaking her head violently. "Oh no, oh no!" she burst out. "What have I done! I cannot believe I just did that! I should have known this would happen. I never should have gone to meet him there. I am such an idiot!"

"Hold on, Rory," Luke held up a hand, surprised by this sudden outburst of emotion.

Rory didn't listen though. "He's not Logan! I just kissed someone who wasn't Logan. Someone who is not my fiancée!" She quickly turned to face Luke. "Where's Mom? I have to talk to her, right now,"

"She's probably at the inn," Luke said slowly.

"Right, the inn, of course," Rory said. "She works there, so yeah. I'm going to go the inn then." She started walking away, back towards Weston's, but Luke stopped her.

"First off, I don't think you want to go back that way and second, the inn is the other way,"

"Right," Rory replied, turning around and walking past Luke again. "Thanks,"

--------------------------

"You WHAT?" Lorelai exclaimed, the moment Rory told her what happened.

"He kissed me, right in the street in front of Weston's," Rory repeated, miserably.

"I can't believe…are you sure?"

"What do you mean, am I sure?" Rory gave her a weird look. "I think I would know if someone kissed me or not!"

"Well I don't know how to respond when my daughter tells me someone she hasn't had contact with for six years kisses her when she's engaged to be married," Lorelai defended. "What did you do?"

"Honestly, it took me a while to break away," Rory said, looking down. "I was just in shock, you know? But I slapped him and walked away,"

"You slapped him?" Lorelai questioned. "Interesting way to respond. I can only imagine how he reacted to that,"

"I didn't stick around to found out. I just left! I couldn't believe what had just happened. I still can't believe it!"

The front doors to the inn opened and Michel came in, a sly grin on his face. "Hello Rory, Lorelai,"

"You're looking awful chipper his afternoon," Lorelai commented. "Did the scientists finally figure out how to make you live as long as the lab rats?"

"No," Michel replied shortly. "I was just walking down the street on my way back to the inn when I overhead Babette and Miss Patty telling some people a very interesting story. When I heard them talking, I stopped; of course I was very curious. After I heard the whole interesting tale, I was shocked. At first, I was sure their eyes had deceived them, but then there were some other towns people who had seen the same thing,"

"Oh my god, Garrison Keiller, get to the point," Lorelai said.

"Very well. It seems Miss Patty and Babette were at Hello Magazine when they saw two people very busy in the middle of the street right outside of Weston's," Michel turned his grin to Rory, who was growing, if possible, more miserable.

"Oh god," Lorelai whispered. "Babette and Miss Patty saw! It's probably all over town by now!"

"What if they're still talking about it when Logan comes back from Germany!" Rory exclaimed. "I hate Tristan for doing this!"

"From what I heard," Michel interjected. "Tristan wasn't the only one doing anything,"

"Good-bye Michel," Lorelai waved her hand and Michel left, smiling widely. "Have you ever noticed that his accent gets thicker when he's happy about something. I swear, it's like-,"

"Hello! Emergency here!" Rory exclaimed, interrupting her mother who seemed to be getting of course.

"Right, sorry, I'm back," Lorelai turned her attention back to Rory.

"What am I going to do?" Rory groaned.

"I thought we had already been through this. Stay away from him and wait until Logan comes back. I still don't understand why you went to see him in the first place. You said yourself you're not sure if you can trust yourself around him,"

"I went so I could yell at him! I wasn't the one who kissed him. I was perfectly content with just yelling and leaving. The kissing just happened in between because Tristan is an ass,"

"I think we established that fact seven years ago. Let's focus on the present. If you get anymore letters from him, ignore them. Don't go to the reunion because that could just mess everything up more," Lorelai told her.

"But what if he turns up at the apartment?" Rory asked. "He knows where I live because he didn't mail that letter, he slipped it under the door to the apartment, which is kind of creepy,"

"Use quick thinking to get away from him," Lorelai said simply.

"But what am I going to do about the fact that the whole town knows that he kissed me!"

"You are going to have to figure something out,"

"You're not going to give some motherly advice for that?" Rory pleaded.

"Come on, Rory," Lorelai said. "You're 23 now. You shouldn't have to come running to me for every little thing. I'm sure you can figure something out to keep Tristan away. I'm sure you can explain to Logan that he was the one who kissed you, you didn't want it,"

"And the town could have talked it all out by the time he gets back," Rory said, more confidently than she felt. "Besides, he doesn't know when he's getting back so that could mean he's away for a while, long enough for people to forget,"

"Aw, honey," Lorelai put on a sympathetic smile. "You do know that no one is going to forget this anytime soon, at all,"

"You couldn't have been even a little supportive?"

"I'm not trying to be supportive, I'm trying to be honest and helpful!"

"Well being supportive would be helpful!" Rory said, clearly exasperated.

"Okay, you need to calm down," Lorelai said, upset by the way her daughter was acting. "Think about the situation rationally, and don't panic,"

"I think I've already panicked enough to rule out me panicking in the future," Rory retorted, resting her elbows on the front desk. "Mom, I'm still really sorry about what happened yesterday,"

"Oh, don't worry about it, hon," Lorelai waved her hand in an impatient manner. She looked up and saw that a lot of the staff were assembling in the empty dining room. "Look, I've got a staff meeting now, but I'll talk to you after. Just think more about ways to avoid Tristan and ways to explain everything to Logan when he comes back and hears something. If he hears something," she added hastily at the look on Rory's face.

"Alright," Rory nodded. "I'll talk to you later," Taking deep breaths, she exited the inn.

"Babette, Miss Patty, you just wait until the next town meeting," Lorelai muttered under her breath before joining the staff in the dining room.

A/N: I know, I know, it's a really short chapter. But I had started writing it and then my computer crashed so I lost it and then that's when I got lazy because I just didn't start to rewrite it. Plus, I've been reading like crazy lately, trying to fit in all six Harry Potter books before tomorrow night. I do promise and update within a couple weeks once I get back, so definitely before September. Please review, they make me happy!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, I know that this update isn't two weeks after I got back from vacation but about four months and I'm really sorry about that! Please don't be too upset. My plane ride back was just horrifying and then school started and it's been rather difficult lately and I just forgot. But here's something for you and I hope you like it!

Chapter 7

The next night found Lorelai on her way to the usual Thursday night town meetings. She knew what everyone was going to be like once she walked in there, especially after the way all the townspeople acted whenever they saw her around town ever since yesterday afternoon. Rory had gone straight home after their talk yesterday and Lorelai hadn't heard from her since. She knew that Rory would just be hiding from everyone until this died down. Of course, that could take a couple months.

When Lorelai entered Miss Patty's studio, she could tell, as usual, that she was late. When everyone saw her, it got extremely quiet and then there was an outbreak of mumbling all around the room.

"There you are Lorelai," Taylor said. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show up tonight, but I see that you did. Late, as usual,"

"Yeah, sorry about that Taylor. I had some things to take care of. Just boring stuff, you wouldn't want to hear about,"

"Does it have anything to do with your daughter? Is Rory alright? I mean, given the recent events?" Taylor asked, is voice way to eager.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Lorelai said. She saw that Miss Patty was having trouble containing herself and she also saw Babette sitting next to Maury, looking very smug. "Rory's fine, I'm fine, everything's fine. Shall we get on with the meeting?" Lorelai sat down in one of the empty chairs towards the back of the studio.

"Ok, let me see what's next on my agenda," Taylor said, looking at his clipboard. "Ah yes, there is the matter of the small fender bender outside of The Chat Club yesterday."

After the meeting, Lorelai stayed in her seat, making sure not to let Miss Patty or Babette out of her sight. The two of them were too busy gossiping with each other that they didn't notice Lorelai staring at them. Once everyone had cleared out of the studio, Lorelai got out of her chair and approached them. "Hey ladies," she said, a wide smile on her face.

"Lorelai, hi," Miss Patty said, failing to cover her shock. "We-we didn't see you there,"

"Oh, well, I just have a small question for you,"

"Well, Babette and I are kind of in a hurry so could we do this another time?" Patty inquired.

"I promise, it'll be short," Lorelai smiled. "I was just wondering if you could tell me everything that happened with Rory and Tristan?"

"So the boy's name is Tristan?" Babette gasped. "He's very handsome! I'd be rooting for Rory if she wasn't already engaged!"

_Oh shit!_ Lorelai thought. _I shouldn't have said his name!_ "Could you two please just tell me what happened and why you spread it around the whole entire freaking own?"

"Well, Lorelai, it's what we do!" Patty said. "Rory should have known better than to have some sort of screaming match with a very handsome boy who wasn't her fiancee in front of Westons which just happens to be right in front of the magazine stand,"

"Oh, Patty," Lorelai groaned.

"Just, please tell us sugar, is there anything going on between Rory and this Tristan guy?" Babette asked.

"No," Lorelai said, but she wasn't entirely too sure herself.

Rory was pacing. She couldn't help it. Just sitting in her apartment, imagining what was being said about her around town right now, was driving her crazy. All day, all she had done was pace around her living room. Logan had called sometime in the morning, but Rory found that she didn't really want to talk to him. During their conversation, Rory had to force herself to ask him how Germany was going and how all his business meetings were. When Logan told her that he would definitely be back for the wedding, it didn't make Rory as happy as she thought it would have. Their conversation had been short, and Rory was grateful for that. If it had been drawn out, then Rory might have let something slip for she had been extremely agitated all day.

Presently, her legs were starting to get tired with all the pacing so she threw herself down onto couch. She was thinking about how she was going to tell Logan what happened when he got back when the phone rang. Hesitantly, she picked it up and was relieved to hear her mom on the other side.

"Mom, hey,"

"Hey kid," Lorelai said. "Listen, I went to the town meeting today. I just got back,"

"And...?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, they all know and are eager for more information,"

"How eager?"

"Keep your door locked and your blinds closed at all time," Lorelai confessed.

"Oh, seriously?" Rory said.

"Yeah. Have you heard from Tristan at all?"

"No but Logan called a little while ago," Rory replied. "He says he will definitely be home in time for the wedding. I'm guessing he'll get back the day before. So, I've got a week left until he comes home,"

"So a week to avoid Tristan and a week to figure out exactly what to say to him," Lorelai said. "That's good,"

"But Mom, I kind of want to postpone the wedding," Rory said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Rory, that was kind of quiet and Ian is playing with Paul Anka in the other room right now so it's kind of loud on my end but it sounded like you just said you wanted to postpone with wedding,"

"That is what I said,"

"But why?" Lorelai asked. "Just two days ago you said you didn't want to postpone the wedding! Did you already forget our fight?"

"No, but I've been thinking a lot since Logan called. I mean, what else could I do?" Rory's grip on the phone tightened with her nervousness. "I don't want to get married to Logan with all this stuff going on,"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. "Exactly what 'stuff' are you talking about?"

"Well, everything going on with Tristan. It's all too much to handle right now. I can't get married on top of all of it,"

"I know that Tristan is stressing you out, Rory, but I can't see how that would cause you to postpone the wedding. Unless-" Lorelai trailed off.

"Unless what?" Rory asked tensing up. Lorelai didn't answer. "Unless what, Mom?" Rory said more persistently.

"Rory, I am going to ask you one more time so please answer me honestly. Are you in love with Logan?"

Rory closed her eyes and gripped the phone tighter. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed and chose an answer. This time, it was the truth. "I'm not so sure, anymore,"

* * *

Okay, please don't get mad at me. I know that this is one of the shortest chapters and now was probably not a good time to update seeing as I am in the midst of a very time consuming project at school so it will probably be a while before I can update again. But I really wanted to update considering I promised you guys this chapter about four months ago. So I hoped you liked it. The story is finally starting to take shape and I already know where I'm going to end with it, I just now have to find the time. So please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since the phone conversation. Lorelai hadn't known what to say after what Rory confessed. After a couple minutes of that deafening silence pushing at her eardrums, she finally just told Rory that she needed to figure out what she wanted and hung up.

Rory, on the other hand, had turned into an emotional wreck. She knew that she wanted to postpone the wedding but she didn't know how to tell Logan. But she wasn't sure what to do about Tristan. The problem was, Rory couldn't figure out if she wasn't in love with Logan anymore because she just fell out of love, or because she saw Tristan. That thought had been eating at her for days now and she just wanted it to go away. All she had to was figure out the truth. It was much harder than she thought.

First, she tried to making pro/con lists: one for Tristan and the other for Logan. She definitely found flaws but for both lists, the pros outweighed the cons by a landslide. Rory couldn't believe it, but for the first time, her pro/con list did nothing to help make her decision.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rory went to open it and saw Skip, the mail carrier, standing there.

"Hey, Skip," she said, smiling as she reached her hand out for her mail.

"Hey, Rory. How's it going?" Skip smiled and then kept talking without waiting for a reply. "I found this letter outside of your door as I was walking up," He held it up and Rory recognized Tristan's handwriting on the front.

"Oh, okay, thanks Skip," Rory grabbed that and the rest of her mail, shut the door, and retreated back to the kitchen. She placed all the other envelopes in a pile on the counter and then sat at the kitchen table with Tristan's letter in her hands. Sighing, she raised her thumb over the raised lettering spelling out her name in blue ink before slitting it open.

_Dear Rory,_

_I would like to apologize about what happened the other day in front of that restaurant. I know you still probably think that I am same old Tristan: the popular, arrogant, annoying, rich kid who got almost anything he wanted. I wouldn't blame you for that. But I have changed. I know that you are happily engaged now and I shouldn't have come and just ruined everything like that. You might think that this is some elaborate prank and you would have good reason to think that, but it's not. I'm going back to North Carolina. I called the airlines and bought a ticket for a plane that leaves tomorrow morning at 9:00. I could've gotten one leaving at 6:30, but there is no way I'm getting up that early. With your brilliant mind, I'm sure you've figured out that this means I won't be at the reunion. Don't worry, it's safe for you to go. It's probably better that I don't. I highly doubt any of the teachers will be happy to see me there, let alone Paris. Anyways, I just thought I would let you know. See you around, Mary.  
Tristan_

Rory noticed that he hadn't added a closing. He just simply signed it: Tristan. She reread it twice and then set it down on the table. The same thought started clouding her mind again. _Why exactly do I not want to marry Logan?_ She still didn't have an answer.

Rory jumped as her phone buzzed from the living room. Picking it up, she saw that she had a text from Logan. She flipped her phone open to read it.

_Hey Ace, I just got the final word. I leave Germany tomorrow afternoon so I will be back home in two days! I've already booked my flight and talked to my dad. Everything's settled. I can't wait to see you!_

After reading this, Rory couldn't help but groan. She didn't want Logan coming home, not yet. Her mind was still all jumbled up. The only thing she was sure of was that she had to postpone the wedding. Rory took a deep breath before dialing Logan's number. Her heart was beating out of her chest when it started ringing. Then he picked up.

"Ace!" Logan exclaimed. "Did you get my text? Great news, right?"

"Yeah, Logan, that's great," Rory replied, not bothering to even try putting emotion into her voice.

"Is everything alright? You don't sound like your normal self,"

"And what exactly does my normal self look like?" Rory asked, suddenly annoyed,

"Well, you normally don't sound like you're about to go and-,"

"Logan," Rory interrupted, not wanting him to finish his sentence. "Look, I called for a reason,"

She paused causing Logan to respond, "And that reason is-"

"Logan," Rory repeated. She took another deep breath and then said, "We need to talk,"

* * *

A/N: I had to end it with a cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. I'm still in the middle of that big project so I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. But, I think it makes up for a lot of the fluff I've put into other chapters just to make it longer. So, please review!!! 


End file.
